Korban FF
by Shassang
Summary: Hanya sebuah fanfic bergenre humor (tapi kayaknya garing) mengenai Sougo dan Hijikata setelah membaca sebuah fanfiction mengenai diri mereka dan orang yang mereka jengkel, yaitu Kagura dan Gintoki. /Entah akan ada yang tersinggung atau tidak, tapi maaf ya bila ada/


"Oi, Sougo apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini masih jam piketmu!", seseorang berambut V yang baru datang entah darimana sambil mengomel itu langsung menggangu kegiatan piket sang kapten divisi pertama Shinsengumi.

Ia membuka penutup mata kesayangannya dan menyipitkan matanya saat bertemu pandang dengan makhluk menjengkelkan seperti mayo itu.

"apa kau buta, Hijikata- _san_? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang piket?", tanyanya sarkas, sambil memperbaiki posisi _piketnya._

"ah, benar juga ya, kau lagi piket... lagi piket gundulmu?! Jelas-jelas kau hanya sedang tiduran dan bolos lagi, kurang ajar!", pekik Hijikata emosi.

"Sst, _calm down_ , Toshi"

"apa-apaan gaya bicaramu itu, jangan sok bule! Sebaiknya kau segera kembali bekerja atau _seppuku_!", geram Hijikata. Rasanya urat dikepalanya sudah mau pecah semua ketika harus menghadapi bocah sialan ini.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu, kan Hijikata-san? Sebenarnya, meski tidak terlihat peduli, tapi aku sebenarnya tipe yang _agak_ pedulian", ucap Sougo tiba-tiba. Hijikata yang mendengarnya jadi mendadak dang—bingung maksudnya.

Yah, kalau dilihat-lihat, tidak seperti biasanya Sougo berwajah suram begini. Jujur saja, ini membuat Hijikata cukup khawatir.

"hah, baiklah. Meski aku tak begitu peduli, tapi aku akan mendengarkan curhatmu", ucap Hijikata dengan nada tipikal _tsundere_ banget. Ia pun menyalakan sebatang rokok—penyebar penyakit—itu dan duduk di kursi taman di sebelah Sougo.

"memangnya siapa yang mau curhat? Yah, meski aku tidak ingin cerita hal ini padamu, tapi kalau dipendam rasanya jadi makin jengkel"

"jadi... apa yang sedang menjanggal di pikiranmu sekarang?", tanya Hijikata serius.

Melihat Hijikata yang menanggapinya. Sougo lantas mengeluarkan ponsel nya, dan memperlihatkan sebuah _website_.

"apa ini? _?_ Aku belum pernah mendengar nya", tanya Hijikata sambil memperhatikan judul-judul yang ada dalam website tersebut. "apa ini? Sebuah cerita?"

"ya, aku juga baru mengetahui mengenai _ffn._ Setelah diberitahu oleh author kurang kerjaan yang sedang mengetik apa yang kita lakukan ini. Dan anggap saja aku sudah menjelaskan padamu apa itu ffn, ya, author ini benar-benar malas untuk mengetik"(-Oi, bodoh, anggap saja kau tidak tau! Ikuti _skenario_ ,donk. Dan author ini kagak minat banget buatnya!—bisik Hijikata dengan _tsukkomi_ nya).

"ekhem, jadi apa masalahnya disini?"

"begini Hijikata-san... aku... kenapa aku...", ekspresi penuh depresi yang terlukiskan di wajah _shota_ do-S itu kian membuat Hijikata cemas. Apa sih, apa yang membuat orang sadis sepertinya terlihat seperti ini?!

"KENAPA AKU SELALU DI BUAT MATI OLEH AUTHOR-AUTHOR DI LUAR SANA KETIKA AKU DIPASANGKAN OLEH SI _CHINA MUSUME_ ITU?! KENAPA BUKAN SI CHINA MUSUME ITU SAJA YANG MATI?! OII, APA MEREKA MEMBENCIKU?! MEREKA DENDAM PADAKU, YA?! APA MEREKA INGIN DISIKSA?! HAH?! DAN KENAPA AKU SERING DIBUAT MENJADI COWOK BRENGSEK?!(-Sougo kau memang brengsek kok—timpal Hijikata)", suara hati Sougo yang sudah ditahannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu setelah ia membaca cerita tentang dirinya dan Kagura buatan fans. Ia sangat OOC!(-Setelah ini kau akan mendapat bagian mu, author..—suara Sougo berbisik dikepalaku).**

"pft, jadi hanya karena itu kau jadi OOC begini, Sougo? Payah sekali. Seharusnya kau mengabaikan saja keusilan remaja sekarang", Hijikata berujar sok bijak, padahal nggak semua author di ffn adalah remaja. Iyah, kan?

Perempatan urat kesal muncul dijidat Sougo. Tak lama ia mengambil ponselnya kembali dari tangan Hijikata, ia nampaknya mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Sebuah _keyword_ Gintoki X Hijikata. Setelah muncul apa yang dia cari, sebuah sunggingan jahat terukir diwajah malaikatnya.

"Hijikata-san, kau harus membaca ini", setelah meng _klik_ sebuah cerita yang pas. Sougo pun memberikan ponselnya pada Hijikata.

"apa ini?"

"baca saja. Ceritanya menarik kok"

Beberapa menit kemudian—

"WHAT THE F*CK! QWERTYUIOPLKJHGFDSAZXCVBNM ,.+×÷=%%_&^/$# &*()-'":!?.,¿¡ *piiiiiiiiiiiiiiip* *piiiiiiiiiiip*"(-ok. Kita hentikan) BAGAIMANA BISA MEREKA MEMBUAT HAL TIDAK SENONOH KULAKUKAN DENGAN SI KRITING UBANAN INI?!", tanya Hijikata OOC dengan sangat tidak nyantai. Ia menunjuk -nunjuk muka sang _seme_ dalam cerita yang baru ia baca.

"oi, oi, apa maksudnya ini? Menunjuk wajah tak berdosa seorang warga sipil seakan pelaku kejahatan, kau membuat anak-anakku salah paham, _bakayarou!_ ", ujar Gintoki sambil mencungkil kotoran telinganya.

"siapa yang kau pangggil _anak-anakku_ , Gin-san?", tanya Shinpachi dengan wajah datar. Kagura yang berada di sampingnya tidak peduli. Ya, karena dia sedang saling tatap menatap dengan rival abadinya. Tatapan mereka sampai mengeluarkan listrik, hebat kan?.

(Shinpachi : Auth-san, bukannya kau terlalu gegabah memunculkan kami? Ah, tidak, maksudku... kenapa kau tiba-tiba memunculkan yorozuya tanpa ada penjelasan?! Kau membuat pembaca bingung, bego!)

(Auth : tidak, Patsuan. Pembaca tak akan bingung, Lagian nggak ada yang peduli, kan?)

(Shinpachi : bilang saja malas)

"cuih, jangan dekat-dekat denganku, kau hanya membawa hal buruk", Hijikata menarik tangannya. Ia harus meminimalkan pertemuannya dengan Yorozuya satu ini. Ia mendadak porno—maksudnya parno, setelah baca fanfic rate M yaoi tadi.

Dikatai begitu tentu saja membuat jengkel, kan? Tentu saja Gintoki tak akan tinggal diam.

Setelah ini. Taman Kabuki chou hancur cukup parah—sebagian besarnya ulah pasangan OkiKagu.

"mati kau, china sialan!"

"kau yang mati, sadis sialan!"

"kau seharusnya menghilang saja dasar kriting ubanan!"

"bego! Kalau gue hilang Gintama bakal berhenti! Sebaiknya lu ajah, dasar figuran!"

-The End-

"The End gundulmu, author sarap! Ceritamu sangat gaje!",Shinpachi koar-koar jengkel.

Note :

**Nggak semua fanfic OkiKagu, Sougo nya mati dan brengsek kok, kalau kurang ajar hampir semua :v /di bazoka/. Siap-siap nih ada yang mau disiksa bang Sougo XD btw, maaf gaje banget. Pengen banget buat ginian. Wkwk, terinspirasi dari sebuah review di ff okikagu XD

Tambahan :

"Patsuan, kesini deh"

"apa? Dan jangan sok akrab"

"nih, ada cerita bagus untukmu"

"hah? Pair ny Takasugi x Shin...brugh", seketika dari mata dan mulut Shinpachi mengeluarkan sungai darah.


End file.
